Still in Your Hair
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: IK "I guess I just got to wash him out of my hair." Kagome tried to forget him. At least she thought she could. ONESHOT.


Hello. My name is Moomoogirl1. This is just a little something I thought up of. I do hope you like it. Anyways let's get on with it.   
I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to the creative mind of Ms. Rumiko Takahasi. I also do not own the song "I'm gonna wash that man right outta my hair" from South Pacific. 

Kagome was mad. She was furious. She roughly threw the heavy, yellow book bag on the bed. She practically ripped off her school uniform and kicked off her battered brown shoes as they flew to the walls.

'That idiot! That stupid, idiot of a loser!! How dare he…How DARE he do that to me!!'

She was now standing in her underwear, taking in quick, shallow breaths. She felt like she was about to explode, her head getting dizzy. She marched over to her closet and snatched a blue towel from the shelf.

'After all we've been through he does me like this? He might as well have gone off with Kikyo! I mean…I thought…after last night…'

Kagome clutched the towel and held it to her face. She heaved out a sigh as her eyes began to water. The image of Inuyasha looking down at her lovingly came to her mind. At least…she thought he loved her…

Kagome then furiously shook her already somewhat dizzy head. No. She would not let this get her down. She should have seen this coming anyway. She would remain strong like…Wonder Woman or something.

'_It's no big deal. He's a jerk. I'll forget him.'_

She held her head up high and with dignity (at least she tried with dignity.) walked to the bathroom. She then gently opened the shower curtains. She carefully stepped in making sure she would not to slip.

She then realized that she had stupidly, forgotten to take off her underwear.

'_Ugh! Not thinking straight!'_

After she had taken off all her clothes, she turned on the water faucet. Cold water came rushing out of the showerhead. "Ekk!" Kagome screamed.

So much for grace.

She quickly turned the left water faucet and the water turned warm. "Much better." Kagome said out loud. She took up her washcloth and a bar of lavender soap and slowly rubbed them together.

'_I sure could use a good rub right now. My body's aching all over the place.' _

She then thought about how his hands had gently rubbed her sides, and how much she loved it.

'_Stop! Stop it! I must forget about all we did last night!'_

Truth was Kagome knew, that deep down inside, she did not want to forget. She wanted that night to last forever. She wanted to stay in his arms for all eternity and gently kiss his lips over and over again. She wanted to run her hands through his soft hair and have him call out her name as his own hands roamed her body. She wanted to love and to be loved.

However when the sun came up, it was all over. They put back on their clothes, went to meet the others, and tried to act as if nothing ever happened.

But that wasn't why she was mad. It was when Miroku and Sango cornered Inuyasha and made him talk. "Are you and Kagome…together now?" Sango asked expecting a blush from Inuyasha and a weak yes.

But Inuyasha didn't do that. He made a face of disgust and snarled. "Why the hell would I be with Kagome? Have you lost your mind? You act like…I love her." Sango bit her lip as Miroku did a sigh.

"It was only a question." He mumbled but then he turned around to find Kagome there standing there behind them. Sango let out a soft gasp and Inuyasha's eyes became very wide. He looked horrified.

"You…YOU BASTATRD!!" Kagome screamed, her whole body shaking. Shippo who was eating lunch with Kirara came rushing to Kagome's side. "What's…going on?" he asked.

Kagome looked into his blue-green like eyes. He looked scared. She then looked at Miroku, then Sango and at last Inuyasha. He looked like he was in pain. He looked like he wanted to take those harsh words back but it was too late for that.

"That's what I want to know…" She finally said. She then took off running.

Kagome held the cloth and soap and looked down at the water falling through the drain. She couldn't go back now could she? It was no use. She couldn't do that. It hurt too much. Kagome looked up at the tile ceiling.

"I…just got to wash that man right out of my hair."

She looked down to find a bottle of shampoo and slowly picked it up. She opened the cap and the contents came oozing out into her hand. She rubbed her hands together and then you know what she did?

She did just that. At least she tried to.

0o0o0

Kagome went to bed early that night. She told her mom she wasn't hungry and that she would be going to school tomorrow. Her mother, grandfather, and brother knew something was up and tried to make her eat but nothing worked. Kagome bid them goodnight and slowly walked up the steps with her head hung low. She had given up trying to be a graceful Wonder Woman.

"Don't worry mom." Souta said to his worried mother. "I'm sure Inuyasha will come by tonight and sis will be her old self again. You'll see."

Inuyasha did not come by that night or the next day after that. At school, her friends tried to cheer her up but Kagome would only put on a fake smile and rush home, praying to God that they wouldn't see her cry. And Hojo? She avoided him throughout the entire day. She didn't want to deal with him. She didn't want to deal with anybody.

Two days after the whole ordeal, Kagome didn't even get out of bed. She didn't wake up. She wanted to stay in her dreams and pretend that this all was a huge nightmare. Her mother didn't even bother wake her up. She could tell her daughter was struggling.

And Kagome did struggle. For a period of two months all she did as cry and sleep. Whenever she looked at the god tree, the place where they first met, she would feel weak and collapse. She had even tried to jump into the well a couple of times but all she was greeted by was a mouthful of dust and a splitting headache.

At last Kagome gave up. She would never see her friends again. She didn't even have the Shikon shards for an excuse to get back there this time. It was, already in her mind, over.

0o0o0

On a cold winter night Kagome snuggled in her sheets trying to get warmer. The moon was bright and the moonlight illuminated the room. Kagome sighed as she saw the shadows of trees sway back and forth in the wind. Her feet were getting cold.

She got up went to her draw to get a pair of socks when she heard a faint whisper.

"_Kagome…"_

She turned around but no one was there. Kagome blinked.

"_Kagome…"_

She heard it again. It wasn't her imagination. She carefully walked to the door and slowly opened it. She creeped to the steps and peered down. She saw no one. "Hello?" Kagome whispered softly.

"_Kagome come back."_

Kagome then felt the hairs on her neck rise. This voice. She knew it.

"_Kagome!"_

She rushed down the stairs, not caring weather or not she woke her family up. This voice. This person. She knew it. She must get to them.

She banged the screen door opened. The wind was really picking up now. Leaves danced in the wind and braches fell from the trees. Kagome ran across the yard barefooted and cold. She was sobbing now.

A tree branch nearly got her as she reached towards the well. She let out a terrified gasp, her lips trembling. She had stepped on something sharp and the bottom her left foot was now bleeding.

"_Kagome! Please!"_

She ran faster now, faster than she ever ran in her whole life. Her lungs were gasping for air and her body ached but that didn't matter. None of that mattered. Nothing mattered anymore except for one thing.

She banged opened the doors and stumbled down the steps.

"_Kagome!"_

She ran to the well.

"_Kagome!"_

Not caring if she banged her head opened, she practically dived into it.

"_Kagome!"_

She closed her eyes only to feel herself being surrounded by the aura that she had felt so many times before. Her eyes shot opened. She was going back. After all this time she was coming back. Trough the swirling nothingness she caught a glance of his bruised face. She felt herself choke.

"Kagome!"

"INUYASHAAA!!"

0o0o0

The two lay there, covered by his red robe. He gently stroked her face and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Can you believe it's been that long ago?" he asked bringing her closer to him. She smiled. She made her hands wander around his toned chest and closed her eyes.

"It's been almost two years hasn't it?" she answered kissing his collarbone. He grunted as she moved her leg from in between his.

"Yeah. I can't believe we were so stupid back then." She opened her eyes and softly laughed. "I know…but you were stupider." He made a face.

"What? Take that back Kagome!" Kagome giggled. "Nope. You have to make me."

The two lovingly wrestled with each other and than began tickling. Tickling turned into touching and Inuyasha slowly kissed his wife on her soft, red lips. Kagome let out a small sigh.

"I should have never denied you like that." He said after a while. "I was just embarrassed…and scared. I didn't know what to say. I was afraid that it was all…too good. You loving me and me loving you. A part of me thought you didn't really love me, that all you felt was pity, and as soon as we mated you'd move on. So I thought I'd make the first move and pretend that I didn't love you."

Kagome let out a humph. "Do we have to go over this again? I already forgave you. For Pete's sake I had your child! You don't need to worry about it."

"Yeah but…" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's lips. He silently gave up and kissed her back. It was a miracle that he was even with her again. During a fight with a demon, the well was destroyed. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Keade did their best to restore it. However when they thought it was fixed and Inuyasha tried to go back to her time, it didn't work. It was only he limped away from a battle with Naraku, thought it would be the last time he would ever see it and called out Kagome's name did the well work.

No one's still sure how the well automatically began to work again.

Kagome says it was love. And even tough he would die before he told anyone this; Inuyasha thinks so too.

"Speaking of our little girl," said Kagome, breaking away from Inuyasha. "Don't you think we should go over to Miroku's and Sango's tomorrow? You know. So we can see them and Shippo and the kid's can have a play date."

Inuyasha huffed. "Why? So Miroku's boy, Haru, can drool over Chihiro? I don't think so. Just you watch Kagome. That boy's going to become like his father."

"And I think Kira's going to become like Sango." Smiled Kagome. "What do you think? Who do you think our Chihiro's going to be like? Me or you?"

Inuyasha kissed her forehead again. "Definitely you." He said putting his face in her hair. "Mmm. You're hair smells nice." Kagome beamed.

"I'm just glad I didn't really wash you out of it…"

"What?" Kagome just shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. I love you, you know that?" Inuyasha stroked her hair and closed his eyes.

"I love you too."

0o0o0

I do hope you like this oneshot. It very long as you can see. My longest yet! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you liked it too. Anyway till later! Hope you had a good Valentine's Day!

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
